1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal fitting to be inserted into a hole of a rubber plug.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 4385923 discloses a terminal fitting that is to be inserted into a hole of a rubber plug. This terminal fitting includes a rectangular tube portion into which a mating terminal is to be inserted, a main spring piece configured to resiliently come into contact with the mating terminal is provided in this rectangular tube portion, and an auxiliary spring piece is provided below this main spring piece. A stopper piece is formed to laterally protrude on a tip part of the auxiliary spring piece, and receiving portions are formed on opposite side walls of the rectangular tube portion. The receiving portions receive the stopper piece when an external matter collides with the auxiliary spring piece for preventing excessive deflection of the auxiliary spring piece.
Excessive deflection of the auxiliary spring piece caused by external matter is prevented in the above terminal fitting, but the auxiliary spring piece is exposed to the outside of the rectangular tube portion. Thus, when the terminal fitting is inserted into a hole of a rubber plug, a reaction force from an inner wall of the hole of the rubber plug may directly act on the auxiliary spring piece to cause deformation or the like.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to prevent an external force from directly acting on an auxiliary spring piece.